


【谦藏/双太子】雏鸟叛逆危机！01

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/双太子】雏鸟叛逆危机！ [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 这是一篇名为“如果我人品好就有可能会续写”的草稿谦藏＋双太子，青学众后期可能客串*一个因为自家猪和别人家的猪拱上了而非常不乐意的白石





	【谦藏/双太子】雏鸟叛逆危机！01

都说被抢走了孩子的母亲就是头不好惹的母老虎，忍足谦也在心里对照了一下，觉得被抢走了部员的网球部部长可能也差不多。当然，前提是这位部长在平日里就操着温暖如春风般拂动人心的人设，同辈队友能被当成他亲弟弟照顾，晚辈能被当成他亲生孩子养，就好像他接管部长这个职位就是为了成天看着一群刚脱离乳母的幼稚园小班儿童似的。 

总而言之，白石藏之介肯定占了以上所有要素，所以当忍足谦也推开部活室的门时，就看见他的部长面带愁色地坐在角落里，周边几个部员有点手足无措地站在一旁。忍足谦也被自家部长眼底里流露出的那份怅然若失吓到了，不夸张地说，白石藏之介脸上的神情完全像个刚刚被抱走了孩子的奶妈，而他目前为止还没有什么安抚奶妈的经验。 

“部长。”财前光蹲在他身边，欲言又止，最后轻轻叹了一口气，第十次对着白石藏之介好言好语地重复着。“远山他只是想去东京玩了而已，他不会因为去了东京就直接跳槽到青春学园，也不会在那里像个被拐儿童一样傻乎乎地跟着陌生人乱跑的。我跟你保证，他就只是和越前去打场比赛而已，越前也就是个国中生，他又不是个人贩子，你干嘛这么担心？” 

“我如果答应了就是主动认输了。”白石藏之介神情庄重，立场坚定不移，俨然一个坐在联合国安理事会上的交涉议员，一份紧系十七国经济命脉的大条约此刻就摆在他眼前。“无论如何，我都不会让小金被别人抢走的。” 

“不会的。”财前光难得耐心又温和地继续劝解道，感觉自己正在开解一个不肯让孩子独自去参加夏令营的家长，“没有人会把小金抢走的。他们去东京就是打打网球，网球你懂吗，部长？打完了球远山就会回来了，他如果要留在东京那也是为了买章鱼烧，远山一球过去能把球网都给烧起来，你觉得哪个人贩子抢得动他？” 

一旁的渡边修像是赞同般地点点头，继续低头看着自己的赛马新闻。一氏裕次和金色小春有点紧张又有点担忧地站在旁边看着，满脸的有话要说又不敢插足。白石藏之介低着头不言语了，但是脸上仍然写满了绝不妥协的无可撼动。 

忍足谦也小心翼翼地走了过去。“发……发生了什么？” 

“青学的越前和小金想打场友谊赛，”一氏裕次说，“世界赛结束后就约定好了。最近越前刚从美国回来，一回来就指名道姓要小金去东京，说是要与他一决雄雌。” 

“这我知道啊。”忍足谦也疑惑道，“小金不是早就答应了吗？” 

“有人不同意他去东京啊。”一氏裕次叹了口气，转头看向白石藏之介。后者一脸沉肃地盯着地面，仿佛一氏裕次口中的东京就是个仅次于合宿营黑衣组训练的穷山恶水求生绝地。忍足谦也心里咯噔一声，完了，以他三年大亲友的眼力见解读白石藏之介此刻的神情，小金和他那位命运角逐之对手的历史性会晤很有可能就要黄了。不，十有八九这见面已经被白石藏之介独裁式地单方面取消了。 

我得做点什么才行。忍足谦也想。

 

 

眼下这场面听上去未免夸张得有些耸人听闻，但忍足谦也却一点也没有将其夸大润色。毕竟他如果能早来几个小时，没准还有幸亲眼观赏一场叛逆青春物语与舐犊情交织错综的亲子对峙大戏。远山金太郎当着所有部员的面把话说出口的那几秒，万籁俱寂，整个训练场仿佛遁入真空，所有人胆战心惊地看着白石藏之介手在记录板上一个趔趄，划歪了工整好看的字，嘴角边温柔如六月朝阳的笑意彻底凝固。气氛转变得有点快，就连角落里的渡边修都有点坐不安稳，寻思着自己现在上前去控制一下场面还来不来得及。 

“你刚才说要去做什么？”白石藏之介迟疑地又问了一遍。旁边的一氏裕次用眼神疯狂暗示远山金太郎别再把那个名字说出口，但四天宝寺热情第一大将全然不察，声如洪钟，由于过度兴奋而显得红光满面，“去东京找小怪物对决！” 

“不行。”白石藏之介答得比赛场上追着球跑的忍足谦也还快。 

“为什么不行！” 

白石藏之介继续低下头去涂涂改改，“我不能让你一个人去东京。” 

“为什么啊！” 

“你说为什么？”白石藏之介惜时如金地抬头看了他一眼，“去年全国大赛可是小金你自己自告奋勇要跑到东京去的，结果呢？如果半路没有碰见堀尾君，你恐怕就头也不回地走到富士山去了吧。” 

“全国大赛的时候去过一次了，这次我肯定就记得怎么走了啊！”远山金太郎不服气地抗议。 

“谁也不给你提示，小金现在如果能从这里顺利走到聚餐的烤肉店门口，”白石藏之介拿着圆珠笔的手往门口一挥，颇有些挥掉一张十亿日元合同单的气势，“那我就同意你一个人去东京。否则这件事免谈。” 

他面前蹦蹦跳跳的小皮球一下子泄了气。

 

 

旁边目睹全过程的队友们一个都不敢插话。无论是从前在四天宝寺领导着他们杀进全国四强，还是后来一齐参加中学生合宿营的期间，白石藏之介身为部长的领队风范向来和他的为人一样，在中学网球界里都是出了名的包容随和，没有人想到他会在这件事情上表现得这样强硬。别看他们平日里在部长面前装疯卖傻肆意吐槽，闹腾起来毫无底线，但凡白石藏之介从眉眼间散发出一星半点“我生气了”的相关信号，他们立刻就收起全部搞笑氛围，一个个乖顺得和立海大那群被地狱式处决的后辈没什么区别了。 

金色小春手肘捅了捅一氏裕次，一氏裕次摇摇头，又推了推小石川健二郎的肩膀，小石川健二郎也摇摇头。队友们之间的眼色最后击鼓传花般地轮到了千岁千里这边，千岁千里利落地丢给了渡边修。 

插着风衣口袋，一直站在一旁不吭声的这位教练倒是没有要插手自己学生决策的打算，但也不代表他完全就认同了白石藏之介的意愿。要他说，他这个一向聪慧又明事理的学生在这件事上实在是有点实心眼。远山金太郎虽然心思恪纯又轻易哄骗，但也已经是只长出了獠牙和利爪的小野豹，小野豹最为正确的驯服方法不是拴在身边，而是让他在草原上和别的豹子多打几架。 

白石藏之介清楚这点，在网球这方面他向来恪守百花齐放的网球部球风，任凭远山金太郎怎么得心应手就由着他怎么打。可偏偏在私人交际这一方面，远山金太郎性格太过纯稚，轻易就能被人骗得团团转，白石藏之介于是也总表现得像个在老鹰面前无条件护着雏鸟的雌鸟。 

而更实心眼的是远山金太郎，白石藏之介不同意，他居然还真的就因为得不到别人的一句许可，而开始灰心丧气抓耳挠腮了，仿佛他的部长真的是他的法定监护人，而他得不到许可好像也就真的踏不出网球场一步似的。 

其实是否经得白石藏之介同意肯定不是必经步骤，远山金太郎如果现在就二话不说买了新干线的票跑去东京，白石藏之介压根来不及拦他，但渡边修估摸着远山金太郎也没这个胆量；而且以他的脑回路，恐怕也是想不到这一层的。 

远山金太郎都像只马戏团里身经百场的豹子，自他被白石藏之介治理得服服帖帖的第一日起就是如此，从合宿营黑衣组归来后症状更甚。表面狂野不羁奔放无拘，其实内里早就被驯兽师的信号驯得顺服透彻。驯兽师哪怕释放出一点不满的气压，他都灵敏地全然感知到，下一秒就害怕得缩在角落里一动不敢动。 

现在又该怎么办呢？渡边修嚼着牙签，看着耸拉着脑袋回到自己场地拿球泄愤的远山金太郎，歪着头想了一会儿，也没想出个所以然来。算了，就由着这群孩子去吧。

 

 

 

 

显然忍足谦也是不这么认为的。一向把远山金太郎当作亲生弟弟宠爱的他，见此情景使命感蹭地一下便上来了，有一瞬间甚至从心底产生了一种自己是个正在管别人家家事的邻居大爷的错觉——不，不对，他再怎么说也是四天宝寺的一员，起码得是个小叔子。忍足谦也走过去拉了个凳子，正襟危坐在白石藏之介面前。财前光蹲在他部长手边，姿势仿佛在哄一只怏怏不乐的猫，他抬头抛给忍足谦也一个“我已经尽力了接下来你自己看着办”的眼神。 

忍足谦也清了清嗓子，白石藏之介抬起眼看他，拧着的眉毛总算舒展了几分，露出些平常惯有的柔和神色来。“有什么小金不能过去的理由吗？”他问。 

“我都重复好几次了。”白石藏之介叹了口气，“你问他们，我刚才是怎么说的。解决不了的问题数都数不清，最大的一个问题就是，小金很有可能找不到回来的路。”

“这还不好办，让大石他们送他回来就可以了啊。” 

“别擅自替人家做这种决定啊，大石君未必有时间呢。”白石藏之介很不赞同，“况且大石君有什么义务送小金回大阪？他是小金的兄长吗？” 

“那你难道是小金的妈妈吗？连他的家人都压根不担心小金去东京会有什么意外呢，白石你考虑的这么多突发情况到底是从哪来的？” 

“我的猜测难道是无中生有吗？上次是谦也你带着小金去烟火祭的吧，就算是有一个前辈带领的情况下，他还不是轻易就能从眼底下溜走——”

“白石，”对他这幅传统保守封建家长的惊恐心态，忍足谦也简直不知道该从何劝起，“小金他也要读国二了。你得学会适当地放手。” 

白石藏之介有些嗔怒地瞪着他，一脸“你怎么还没理解我在说什么”的幽怨神情。“真的没必要这么紧张，”忍足谦也继续给他做心理建设，“翔太国一的时候，都能自己和同学一起去京都旅游了呢。小金那么可靠的男孩子，这样的事情不是也能办到吗？” 

“翔太难道能办到在东京大桥上隔着一条河与对岸的人用网球大战三百回合吗？” 

“啊？……这种事情就不要考虑在内了啊！他又不打小金那样的网球——” 

“让我怎么不操心这个？”白石藏之介拧着好看的眉，“他才读国一，在东京既没有认识的人，也找不到可以住的地方，最重要的是完全没有半点路感，别人随便一句话就能骗走——换做你是哥哥，你会让这样的翔太去这种地方吗？” 

“……死不了不就行了……” 

“忍足谦也！” 

“哎哎我错了我不是这个意思——不对这根本不是同一个概念嘛！越前也在东京，怎么说也会照顾他的啊！还有青春学园的那些正选——” 

白石藏之介沉着脸，从丹田深处发出一声震慑力十足的冷笑，“青学？我要是信他就有鬼了。” 

 

他？忍足谦也觉得自己的脑电波多少有点连接不上，他默默揣量了一会儿，一时之间也没体会到这个“他”究竟是何内容。但眼下之急是安抚好这位比亢奋状态的远山金太郎还要难办的主——这部活室里是没人赢得了心意已决的白石藏之介了，渡边修如果愿意开口，没准还有几分胜算，可惜他压根不想参与现下这场对弈。

 

该怎么办？忍足谦也开启应急模式，抬起头与在场所有部员的眼神里都来了个眼电波交流。金色小春倒是很想插话，却也不敢再刺激到情绪处于高度焦虑不安的部长，无奈之下一脸为难地摇摇头；至于一氏裕次，如果金色小春没什么好说的，那他自然也不会多言了。角落里的渡边修歪着头嚼着根牙签，感受到忍足谦也投来的目光，笑着往这边斜睨了一眼，气定神闲得仿佛他是别人家的网球监督。算了，忍足谦也心想，这大叔一开始就是过来看个热闹的。 

关键时刻没有一个是靠得住的，这些家伙……他在心里不由得忿忿地吐槽着，一转视线却又看见了站在另一头不显眼处的财前光。对方低头敲着手机键盘，忍足谦也的目光直勾勾盯过去，他也一点不慌地看过来，仿佛就在等着别人向他请教处事方法似的。 

果然是这样吗，忍足谦也恍然大悟，虽然嘴上说着要让他们看着办，但到了关键时候，果然还是财前光这样的晚辈更加靠谱一些啊。那么我之前还真是低估了他——而已经闭不作声长达十多分钟的财前光，仍然在表情管理上坚守着一位高冷毒舌晚辈该有的人设，面如冰山，雷打不动，在忍足谦也充满期待的注视下将手机收回了衣袋，从凳子上站起身来。

他抬起头，财前光垂首迎上他闪着光的视线，目光如炬，不慌不乱，充分展现了新晋一代四天宝寺正选领导人的魄力与风范。忍足谦也认真专注地看进他的眼底。从财前光那对清亮而睿智的眼睛，忍足谦也能够读出的内容是：如果交涉没有效果，那就考虑一下将白石部长绑在椅子上的可能性吧。

 

 

算了，刚才那句话当我没说。忍足谦也在心中想。

 

TBC


End file.
